


He might call you father, but he calls Sam daddy

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Dean Winchester, Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jack gets scared in the middle of the night and seeks out Sam's care.The next morning after a talk about boundaries, Jack and Sam are outed by Gabriel.Dean and Cas learn the truth.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Daddy Sam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	He might call you father, but he calls Sam daddy

That night Sam was laying in bed recounting the day, not really sure what to think. Also, he was fuming from Gabe’s note. What the hell? Was he just constantly watching the bunker? Was nothing safe from him? 

It was late and quiet and then he heard the soft tapping of bare feet padding down the hall. The door cracked open and Jack’s face peered in. 

“Everything okay?” Sam sat up a little. 

“Yeah,” Jack was wrapped in a blanket. “I just…” he hesitated, he wanted to be close to Sam again, or still. 

“Did you have a bad dream? Are you feeling scared?” 

Jack nodded with a shy smile. Sam pulled the sheets back and patted the bed beside him and Jack bounded over. He slipped into the covers and let out a contented sigh as Sam ran his fingers through his hair. Sam thought he might be imagining things when Jack’s thumb found its way to his mouth but after glancing away then back again a few times and still seeing it wedged between his lips he realized the boy was, in fact, sucking his thumb. 

Sam’s mind went racing. Jack didn’t have a normal childhood, or any childhood for that matter. He never got to be a baby or a kid, never got to learn things at a normal developmental pace. Maybe Jack was so keen on playing this game with Sam because he needed to have those things he’d missed out on. And if that’s what the kid needed, Sam had no reservations about it. Though, there would have to be boundaries. 

He started making lists in his head, safe words and rules, color systems, would Jack regress? To what age? Would he want to wear diapers? 

“Sam,” Jack said after popping his thumb out of his mouth. 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re thinking too loud.” 

His anxiety must have been strong enough to pass through his touch unknowingly. 

“Sorry,” Sam whispered, settling himself in beside Jack. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?” 

Jack nodded and cuddled up to Sam. He was warm and comfortable and safe. 

The morning brought more uncertainty and questions when Sam woke up pressed against Jack, his arm draped over the thin body. Jack stirred awake and turned to face Sam. 

“Mornin.’”

Sam’s mouth turned up at the corners just a little and he resisted kissing Jack’s forehead. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better in here,” Jack beamed. 

“How are you feeling? Think we could talk?” 

“Is it about last night?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay if you need to feel safe sometimes, and I’d be happy to comfort you in those times, but we need to set up some boundaries. What we did in the shower yesterday, we can’t do that when you are feeling little, if you want to feel little, that is.” Sam corrected quickly. “Do you think that’s something you want to do?” 

“I… guess I do. Sometimes when I’m alone I like to think about being a kid. But I don’t like doing it lonely. I don’t know really what I think I want it to be like. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” Sam pulled Jack close to his chest. “We can start slowly, whatever you feel comfortable with and want. You can always ask. But, uh, maybe we should just keep this between us for now? I’m not sure if Dean and Cas are ready to know.” 

“Okay,” Jack melted into the touch. “But, Sam?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What we did yesterday… was that bad?” 

“It wasn’t bad, Jack. But it’s inappropriate for children, it’s not something we should do when you aren’t feeling like an adult.” 

“But we can… when I am an adult, right?” 

“If that’s something you want.” 

“Hey, Sam…” 

“Yes?”

“I think I’d like to do that more, with you. If that’s okay?” 

Sam nodded and rested his chin on the top of Jack’s head. “Hey, how about we go get some breakfast for now, though, okay?” 

They made their way to the kitchen, only to find Dean and Cas sitting beside each other at the table. Gabriel leaned against the kitchen island, drinking coffee from a small white cup. 

“You sonovabitch,” Sam went to him immediately grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. 

“Woah, woah, Sammy. Everyone’s watching,” he jested. 

“How long? How long!” 

“Sam,” Cas moved to get up. “What is this about?” 

“Gabe has been surveilling the bunker, apparently.” 

Dean, who was fully consumed by his bacon only minutes ago, joined Cas’ side. “What?” 

“Yeah, apparently he gets off on watching us at any random hour of the day.” 

Dean and Cas shared a worried glance. 

“Don’t worry boys, Sammy already had his suspicions about the two of you. It’s really no secret the way you look at each other.” Gabriel jerked himself free from Sam’s grip and straightened himself out. “You might be curious to know about the other two, though.” He cocked an eyebrow. 

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows but Dean still seemed oblivious. 

“Well, Cas, Jack might call you father, but he calls Sam daddy,” Gabe winked and ducked out of the way of an incoming fist. 

“Jack,” Sam said, tersely. “Why don’t you grab some food to take back to your room.” 

Jack obeyed and a few moments later Gabe was back at his place by the island while Cas and Dean sat across from Sam, looking expectantly. 

“It isn’t like that,” he emphasized that last word. “Jack… he came to me last night, he was scared and I let him sleep in my bed. He, well, he started to age regress. We talked about it this morning and I think it would be good for him to sometimes explore that side of him. He never got the chance to be a kid, it’s just a coping mechanism to deal with all the stress. Actually, there’s a lot of psychiatrists who prescribe it as a form of therapy.” 

“So, Jack just wants to feel like a child?” Cas clarified. 

“Yeah, essentially. I don’t know what age he prefers, I don’t know if he knows, even.” 

“Why wouldn’t he tell me that?” Cas pondered. 

“I dunno. When you were gone, he and I… Well I took care of him in those first weeks here. Maybe he just felt comforted by me.” 

“That’s all this is, right?” Dean pressed. 

The blush that crept up Sam’s neck told a different story than the halfhearted nod. 

“Sam?” Cas tipped his head. 

“Yesterday... there was something.” 

“Dude.”

Sam had no defense against his brother other than to say “nothing will ever happen when he’s not feeling like an adult.” 

By then the conversation had gotten uncomfortable for everyone so they decided to part ways. 

Dean and Cas retreated to Dean’s room where Cas tried to talk through the situation with Dean who really didn’t want to think about it. 

“Dean, I see no difference between what Sam is doing for Jack and what you did for Sam. He just wants Jack to be able to be a kid.” 

“I wasn’t having sex with my brother.” 

“Well, no. But that is a separate thing, that’s something you don’t have to be a part of. But if Jack wants a childhood, shouldn’t we provide that for him?”

“I guess,” Dean grumbled, finding the CD he was looking for and sliding it into his stereo. “Can we just not talk about this now?” 

Gabriel had left silently with his own plans to be the best uncle he possibly could be. It wasn’t everyday you got to provide an amazing childhood to your half-angel-half-human nephew.


End file.
